Drabble TNC
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Série de drabbles sur nos petits personnages de TNC. avec en personnages principaux Kiriwar, Gunji et Kau .
1. La cigarette

**Disclaimer****:** Tous les personnages (sans aucune exception) appartiennent à Nitro+ Chiral et à Suguro Chayamachi.

**Titre****:** Drabble TNC (quoi de plus simple comme titre ?)

**Résumé :**Série de drabbles sur nos petits personnages de TNC.

**Rating :** T (pour langage très fleuri...)

**Note****de****l****'****auteur :** Pour l'instant, j'ai déjà écris cinq drabbles. Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura plus, tout dépend de l'inspiration (ainsi que de vous) surtout que la plupart sont de grosses conneries de ma part x)

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes lors de ma correction.

Bon, je mets fin à tout ce blabla chiant à souhait et vous laisse lire cette petite histoire ~

**Dans****ce****drabble :** Kiriwar x Kau

**La cigarette.**

Il avait encore eu une journée épuisante.

En même temps, se coltiner le poussin n'était pas un jeu d'enfant non plus. Imaginez un grand mec de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts dix qui court partout en criant à tue tête des « toutou ! » en voyant un chat ! Ce n'était vraiment pas reposant. Plutôt...agaçant.

Mais bon. Gunji avait aussi un bon fond. Si on omettait qu'il aimait tuer, étriper, découper et faire subir toutes sortes d'autres tortures à des drogués du line, évidement.

Kiriwar poussa un profond et long soupir, sentant un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. La voix nasillarde du blond qui lui parvenait à l'autre bout de la salle semblait résonner dans sa tête, à son plus grand déplaisir. En silence, il se mit à maudire Arbitro d'avoir interdit de fumer dans son château. Tous ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant, c'était de se fumer une bonne cigarette dans le calme. Mais c'était sans compter son patron qui, justement, n'était pas loin. Juste devant Gunji à vrai dire. Apparemment, d'après ce qu'il entendait, le blond essayait de marchander pour qu'il y ait du curry ce soir. Mais le maître des lieux en avait décidé autrement, préférant manger des fruits aphrodisiaques dans son harem en compagnie de tous ses « chiens ».

En parlant de chiens, celui que leur refilait Arbitro de temps à autres avait tourné la tête vers le brun. Kiriwar fronça les sourcils et tenta de comprendre ce que regardait le jeune homme. Puis, au bout d'une longue minute, il se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment il avait sorti une cigarette de son paquet et l'avait machinalement placé entre ses lèvres.

Il poussa un soupir. Apparemment, jamais il ne serait tranquille !

Il haussa les épaules et alluma la cigarette à l'aide de son briquet.

Un grognement étrange se fit entendre et Kiriwar remarqua Kau, avançant à quatre pattes vers lui, des plis apparaissant sur son nez pendant qu'il sentait la désagréable odeur de tabac brûlé.

Kiriwar se demandait souvent comment faisait le chien pour se déplacer. Apparemment, il avait les yeux constamment bandés. Quoi que...peut-être qu'Arbitro lui ôtait ce qui lui cachait la vue quand il l'enculait. Après tous, Kiriwar n'en savait rien et il voulait rester dans l'ignorance. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître la vie sexuelle de son patron avec ses chiens.

Kau continuait toujours d'avancer, ses genoux frottant à terre. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en face de Kiriwar, le chien posa les paumes de ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme et leva son visage vers ce dernier, comme s'il pouvait le voir. Son odorat était vraiment beaucoup plus développé que la normale...

Le brun observa le torse du chien. Voir tous ces anneaux dans sa peau l'intriguait. Pourquoi Arbitro avait-il autant mit de piercings à son favori ? Le brun fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, repoussant toutes les pensées peu catholiques qui traversaient son esprit.

Le chien fronça les sourcils et sa respiration se fit plus forte, comme s'il était énervé. Il fit un geste brusque de la main et Kiriwar sursauta, lâchant sa cigarette qui alla s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Aussitôt fait, Kau attrapa du bout des doigts l'objet nocif et le jeta au loin, ignorant s'il se ferait réprimander par son maître. Très certainement...

-Pfff, on a vraiment l'droit de rien faire ici ! J'me fais chier... ! dit le brun, agacé.

Kau pencha la tête sur le côté et s'avança doucement vers le visage de l'homme.

-Si je suis sage, j'aurai le droit à une récompense ? questionna l'exécuteur, sur le ton de l'ironie.

D'une main tremblotante, Kau attrapa le bâillon qu'il avait dans la bouche et le sorti, le gardant prudemment autour du cou. S'il se faisait prendre, il risquait gros. Il se ferait encore violer, pour changer...

Il tendit l'oreille afin d'être sûr que son maître parlait toujours avec Gunji et Kiriwar eut la surprise de voir un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du chien alors que Gunji demandait à son patron s'il portait des strings.

D'un mouvement vif, Kau attrapa la nuque de Kiriwar et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier, complètement désorienté par ce geste.

Le chien pressa de plus en plus ses lèvres sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, puis sortir sa langue pour lécher celle du brun d'un air gourmand.

-Qu'est-ce... ?

Le jeune chien aux cheveux argentés mis un doigt sur ses lèvres dans le signe de se taire, un sourire toujours à l'appuie.

Kiriwar mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-Ce serait ma récompense ? demanda-t-il soudain, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire de tyran.

-Qui sais...répondit le chien en remettant le bâillon dans sa bouche puis en s'éloignant doucement, allant rejoindre son maître à quatre pattes.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, jamais Kiriwar n'avait entendu la voix de Kau. Si fluette, si douce...si excitante.

Aucun doute qu'à partir de cet instant il se montrerait plus sage.

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! à bientôt pour le second :D**

**Prochain : Le placard de Gunji.**


	2. Le placard de Gunji

Voilà le deuxième drabble !

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes lors de ma correction.

**Le placard de Gunji.**

Que contenait ce meuble ?

C'était la question que se posaient Kiriwar tous les jours.

À chaque fois qu'il voyait Arbitro rentrer dans la chambre de Gunji et passer devant le placard du blond, le patron était prit d'éternuements. Mais une vraie crise en plus ! Impossible qu'il s'arrête avant d'être partit. C'était à se poser de sérieuses questions quant à ce que contenait ce...placard.

Assit sur le bord du lit de son collègue, Kiriwar observa la grande chambre qu'il partageait avec l'abrutit.

Au départ, ils avaient chacun une chambre. Mais, la semaine précédente, Arbitro était venu et avait expliqué son problème. Problème qui concernait sa vie sexuelle, on s'en serait douté. Le pauvre fou s'était mit en tête de kidnapper Akira et voulait une pièce pour son prochain prisonnier. Il fallait que Lost ai une chambre à lui tout seul. Pas comme les autres chiens qu'il avait dans son harem, une pièce à côté de sa chambre. Kiriwar n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien qu'Akira ne se laisserait pas avoir. C'était incroyable le nombre de fois que ce gamin avait réussi à échapper à Gunji, tellement que le blond avait finit par se persuadé que cet ancien joueur et grand champion du blaster n'était qu'un fantôme. Idée qui ne partait pas, même quand Kiriwar le frappait à la tête en le traitant d'abrutit finit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après qu'Arbitro ait expliqué son « problème » à ses exécuteurs, il avait ordonné que Gunji s'installe dans la chambre de Kiriwar.

Le brun se souvenait encore du moment où son collègue ramenait ses meubles un à un ainsi que son lit, les portant pratiquement d'un seul bras.

Gunji était vraiment effrayant !

Et, le blond avait finit par amener un bien étrange placard. Kiriwar avait trouvé immédiatement ce meuble suspect. Contrairement aux autres meubles, Gunji le portait de ses deux bras, le collant presque contre son torse et en susurrant des mots d'amour dégoulinants et écœurants.

Mais si ce n'était que ça !

La nuit, Kiriwar avait souvent surpris son ami ouvrir la porte du placard et parler tout seul, racontant sa journée. Journée qui se résumait à essayer d'attraper un fantôme, traîner un cadavre avec ses griffes de métal, ne pas perdre ledit cadavre, se faire engueuler par Arbitro parce qu'il avait laissé ses jouets (ici comprendre cadavres, bien évidemment) par terre à l'entrée et qu'il passait son temps libre à manger en cachette. C'est ainsi que Kiriwar avait apprit où était disparues ses madeleines !

Plusieurs jours étaient passés ainsi et rien ne changeait.

Kiriwar tourna son visage vers le mystérieux placard de son poussin et réfléchit un instant. Après tous, Gunji n'était pas là pour l'instant et il ne perdait rien à ouvrir la petite porte du meuble. Personne n'en saurait rien et il assouvirait de cette manière tranquillement sa curiosité.

Il s'avança prudemment vers le placard qui lui paraissait soudain très dangereux.

Lentement, il avança sa main vers la poignée et, d'un geste rapide, ouvrit la porte en grand.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il observa les habitants du placard se réveiller doucement, lançant des regards peu amènes au brun.

-Pardon... ! s'excusa sans en savoir la raison Kiriwar en fermant la porte, prenant toutes ses précautions.

Il resta comme un idiot à regarder encore quelques instants la porte et se trouva imbécile de n'avoir pas comprit avant.

Arbitro qui éternuait.

Gunji qui adorait ses « toutous ».

Gunji qui parlait la nuit au placard.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu deviner qu'à l'intérieur, Gunji avait enfermé des chats ?

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! à bientôt pour le troisième :D**

**Prochain : L'anniversaire de Gunji.**


	3. L'anniversaire de Gunji

Voilà le troisième drabble ! Plus court que les autres...

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes lors de ma correction.

**L'anniversaire de Gunji.**

Ce jour-là, tout allait de travers. Tout d'abord, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait son placard, il avait le droit à une série de câlins gratuits. Tous ses toutous le regardaient avec adoration quand il leur donnait à manger. Mais beaucoup plus que d'habitude ! S'en était vraiment flippant.

Ensuite, comme d'habitude, il avait mangé en compagnie du vieux et de papa, les jambes posées négligemment sur la grande table tandis que des domestiques apportaient les repas. Mais, alors que la plupart du temps, Kiriwar et Arbitro parlaient seuls en ignorant ses quelques remarques stupides, cette fois-ci, les deux hommes l'écoutaient comme s'il faisait une thèse incroyable sur différents sujets successibles de les intéresser.

Par la suite, comme d'habitude, il était partit avec le vieux faire son boulot d'exécuteur et, à sa plus grande surprise, Kiriwar lui laissait faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Ils étaient tombés sur un groupe de dealeurs illégaux du line et Gunji avait pu s'amuser à fond sans se faire réprimander, laissant sur son passage plus de cadavres sanglants que jamais.

Et enfin, à présent qu'il rentrait au manoir, Arbitro s'avança vers lui d'un pas guilleret :

-Mon petit Gunji, souhaiterais-tu voir ma collection de sculpture ?

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais porté le moindre intérêt pour la sculpture et encore moins pour celles, hideuses, d'Arbitro. Franchement, regarder des hommes nus en pierre ne l'intéressait vraiment pas.

-Nan, c'bon papa, dit-il en se dirigeant d'un grand pas vers sa chambre, son poings en fer couverts de sang sous ses bras.

Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi tout ce petit monde cherchait à être gentil avec lui.

-Ça va, poussin ? questionna une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il tourna son visage vers l'autre exécuteur.

-Nan. J'comprends pas c'qui s'passe. J'comprends jamais rien t'façons.

Un sourire inquiétant prit place sur le visage de Kiriwar alors que le brun s'avançait doucement, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami.

-Tu sais pas ce qui s'passe ?

Gunji lui lança un regard las, dénué de tous sourires de psychopathes. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de secouer la tête doucement de gauche à droite.

Kiriwar sortit un petit paquet –mal fait au passage- de sa poche et le tendit au plus jeune.

-Tu m'diras ce que t'en pense ! dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le blond regarda quelques instants le cadeau. Pourquoi en avait-il hein ? Il avait été sage ? C'était parce qu'il avait tué plus de monde que d'habitude ?

Sautant de joie, il s'assit et attrapa le gros cadeau dans ses bras. C'était léger, attirant la curiosité de l'exécuteur. Il prit un bout de l'emballage et déchira le papier sans plus de cérémonie. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit pourquoi tous le monde avait été gentil. Demain, ça redeviendrais comme avant. Il poussa un profond soupir, ouvrit un tiroir sous son lit et y mit l'énième peluche de poussin avec les autres.

Il détestait son anniversaire.

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! à bientôt pour le quatrième :D**

**Prochain : L'arme.**


	4. L'arme

Voilà le quatrième drabble !

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes lors de ma correction.

**L'arme.**

Gunji, ses poings de fer fixé à ses mains, marchait d'un pas rapide dans la rue déserte.

Les rares personnes qui croisaient sont chemin décampaient le plus rapidement possible, arrivant à survivre au dangereux exécuteur à la mine beaucoup trop réjouis.

Le blond ne prenait pas attention à ces insectes rampant qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être vus. Tous ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était trouver ces maudits drogués au line et, s'il avait le temps et la chance d'échapper au vieux, d'aller voir le fantôme pour lui faire sa fête. Depuis que « Nicole » s'était échappée, un sentiment de désir prenait naissance dans les entrailles du blond. Il avait envie de le trouver, d'arriver enfin à le toucher, de le blesser, de le faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'il rende l'âme, d'avoir son sang sur ses mains et de s'en délecter. Mais, malheureusement pour lui et peut-être bien heureusement pour Premier, Kiriwar ne cessait de suivre son poussin partout, au grand dam de ce dernier.

Et, cet instant était le premier où il se retrouvait seul sans l'autre exécuteur dans les parages et, se sentir si libre lui procurait un sentiment de jouissance incomparable.

S'il le voulait, il pourrait tuer n'importe qui sur ton passage. Du moment qu'il avait de quoi s'amuser... De toutes manières, Arbitro le réprimanderait mais ne le virerai pas. Parce que d'une il aurait trop peur des quelconques représailles que ça lui vaudrait et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de ses deux exécuteurs au grand complet. Il ne pourrait virer Gunji. Virer un exécuteur était synonyme de rendre la liberté à un fauve sanguinaire. Surtout en ce qui concernait le blond qui tuait tous ce qui bougeait, du moment qu'il en avait envie.

-Hey, t'fou quoi là ? questionna une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre.

L'homme à la chevelure blonde et aux multiples tatouages se retourna pour faire face au plus vieux.

-Quoi, qu'est-c't'as ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, les sourcils froncés lui donnant un air vexé de s'être fait rattrapé.

Kiriwar resta là, un instant immobile. Puis, un petit sourire s'afficha à ses lèvres et il s'avança doucement, presque trop lentement, vers un Gunji sur ses gardes.

-Hey Gun'...t'as pris ton arme ?

Un sourcil du blond se haussa alors que le brun se mit à pouffer de rire, jusqu'à se plier en deux et partir dans une crise de fou rire.

Le blond darda ses yeux sur le corps de son collègue qui bougeait frénétiquement au rythme de ses rires.

-Oï ! T'as quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? J'comprends pas ! Explique-moi !

Kiriwar le regarda et avala sa salive, cherchant pendant ce court laps de temps de retrouver tout son sérieux. Mais, n'en pouvant plus, il recommença à ricaner bêtement au nez du blond.

Plus que vexé, Gunji tourna les talons et rentra au manoir. Kiriwar lui avait vraiment coupé toutes envies de meurtre. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait rien à sa blague. Au fait, depuis quand il l'appelait « Gun' » ?

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! à bientôt pour le cinquième :D**

**Prochain et certainement dernier : Miaou.**


	5. Miaou

Voilà le cinquième et dernier drabble !

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes lors de ma correction.

* * *

**Miaou.**

Voilà quelques temps que Gunji se comportait de manière très étrange. Il mangeait moins, parlait moins à ses précieux toutous et ne répondait plus aux piques de Kiriwar et des autres, alors qu'elles étaient vraiment nombreuses. En fait, il avait l'air fatigué, profondément éreinté. Et personne ne semblait savoir et comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi subitement changé ? Lui d'habitude si joyeux, sadique et idiot s'était transformé en pauvre petit malheureux bout de tissus dont on ne remarquait la présence qu'avec grande peine. Et personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne sortait que très peu, très rarement au grand dam d'Arbitro et de l'autre exécuteur. Son absence, elle, ravissait les drogués au line. Après tout, il était plus facile d'échapper à un seul exécuteur qu'à deux. Alors, avec la dépression du blond, l'homme masqué et l'exécuteur brun avaient prit conscience que bien qu'il était profondément atteint d'une débilité incurable, Gunji était important pour que le semblant de système hiérarchisé reste en place. Parmi les deux exécuteurs, il était celui qui en effrayait plus d'un.

Kiriwar était certes plus intelligent mais très flemmard alors que le blond se portait toujours volontaire pour faire du grabuge et de la chair humaine ne bouillis.

Le brun marchait doucement dans les couloirs. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Gunji, histoire de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Une fois qu'il remarqua qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du blond, il leva un poing hésitant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit enfin par taper trois petits coups distincts. Un « oui » presque inaudible lui répondit.

Kiriwar ouvrit la porte et trouva Gunji allongé sur ses bras, des immenses cernes sous ses yeux. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le matelas du fatigué.

-T'sais poussin, si t'as le moindre problème, t'peux m'en parler. J'suis là, ok ?

Le blond hocha machinalement la tête.

Le silence prit place et Kiriwar cru bien que jamais le blond n'allait se confier. Pourtant, au bout d'un très long silence, Gunji ouvrit la bouche et posa une question qui étonna le brun.

-Dis le vieux...un toutou, ça fait quoi comme bruit ? Et un minou ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, intérieurement nerveux :

-Eh bien, Kau n'fait jamais de bruit donc je peux pas l'prendre comme exemple. Et puis, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider.

Kiriwar ne comprenait pas un strict mot que disait son collègue mais fit un certain effort, voyant bien que son ami avait besoin d'aide.

-Bah...un clébard ça abois. Et un chat, ça miaule.

Gunji fronça les sourcils et amena un doigt à ses lèvres, pensif.

-Ah...et c'est quoi comme bruit ?

Kiriwar ne répondit pas alors qu'une teinte rouge prit place sur ses joues. Il toussa doucement, se donnant de la contenance puis imita le bruit des animaux en disant bien lequel faisait quoi.

Les yeux de Gunji s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Merde ! lâcha-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-En fait, c'est pas des toutous qu'j'ai ? Mais des minous... ? Et Kau est un toutou ?

-Bah ouaip.

-Mais...mais...mais...

Gunji semblait complètement bouleversé par la nouvelle.

-Je savais qu'il y avait un 'blême !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit Kiriwar, espérant que Gunji décide de s'en débarrasser.

Le blond grimaça, réfléchissant à toutes allures.

-Eh bien, j'vais t'simplement leur donner des croquettes d'chat maint'nant.

-Quoi ? Tu leur donnais d'la bouffe de chien ?

-Bah ouais !

Kiriwar resta silencieux, remettant de l'ordre dans son esprit. Puis, il se leva et parti, en laissant échapper un « évidemment » de ses lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
**


End file.
